


Real

by yavannauk



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-10
Updated: 2002-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ClexFest challenge: Clark and Lex watch TV, and talk about sexy people, and Lex makes an offhand remark about finding some guy very sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks as always to Barbara for beta duties. This is part of the ClexFest at: http://www.kardasi.com/Lexclusive/ClexFest

"Wow, look at that dress... she's barely wearing it." Clark's eyes were wide with interest as he stared at the woman on the large TV screen. "Don't you think she looks really amazing in it?" 

From his seat at the other end of the couch Lex threw an amused look at his companion. Though Clark did have a point. Lex sat forward, taking the time to admire the tall, leggy actress with her admirable cleavage and the aforementioned dress split all the way up to her hip. There was no doubt that televised award ceremonies seemed to bring out the exhibitionist in these people. 

"You have excellent taste, Clark," Lex agreed with a grin. "But I wonder if it's the dress or the body underneath that has you so impressed." 

"Does it matter when you look like that?" Clark let his gaze linger on the screen. 

"There's more to sex appeal than how much skin you show, Clark," said Lex with a shake of his head. Ah yes, the joy of teenage hormones... 

"Are you saying you don't find her sexy in that dress?" Clark looked at Lex disbelievingly. 

"Of course I do, but sometimes it's even more alluring to leave something to the imagination. Or don't you agree?" Lex raised an eyebrow in question. 

Clark shrugged. "I guess, but still... Though it's not like I have a wide range of experience on this particular subject. You don't see a lot of dresses like that in Smallville." 

Lex grinned at the wistful note in Clark's voice and his obvious distraction as he turned back to the screen. Well, he couldn't really blame the boy, there was plenty to admire. 

"You can console yourself with the fact that most of those women don't look half so glamorous in real life as they do when you see them on TV," said Lex. 

"Really not much consolation, Lex," Clark sighed. "I'd be happy to meet her if she was even half as stunning as she looks there." 

"Now, Clark, are you telling me that there's no one here in Smallville that you find as appealing as her?" Lex smirked at his friend. 

"I didn't say that," replied Clark defensively. He blushed under Lex's knowing scrutiny. "So what do you find sexy?" he asked to divert attention from himself. 

"Me? I find a lot of different things attractive," said Lex with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Looking sexy isn't always about glamour, Clark. It's about being confident in yourself and the way you..." Lex trailed off mid-sentence as his attention was once again caught by the TV. 

Clark blinked, following his friend's gaze. "Lex?" 

"Now there's a guy who's much more impressive when you get to meet him than he ever looks on screen," said Lex without thought, pointing at the tall, dark-haired actor, resplendent in an extremely expensive tuxedo, who was currently the focus of the TV cameras. 

"You've met him?" asked Clark, suitably awestruck. "Wow, where?" 

Lex grinned. "One of the perks of getting invited to all the best charity events in Metropolis. Some of them manage to draw the really big names." He smiled reminiscently. "He was at one I attended about six months ago and he definitely qualifies as sexy." 

The whole issue of the pronouns involved in this latest part of their conversation finally penetrated Clark's brain and he turned wide eyes on Lex. 

"Um, Lex... Did you just say you think he is sexy?" Clark eventually managed to ask, quickly glancing back towards the TV to confirm they were indeed talking about a man. 

"Yeah, I did. Why, don't you?" Lex sounded honestly curious. 

The fact that they were discussing a guy in those terms really didn't seem to bother Lex at all, Clark realised. Which meant... 

Clark felt his heart speed up as he considered the implications of this revelation. Locking gazes with his best friend, Clark decided he really needed to follow their conversation to its logical conclusion. He hoped Lex would understand why he was asking what he wanted to ask and wouldn't consider it an invasion of his privacy. 

"Lex...?" It was harder to find the right words than Clark had hoped. 

"Hm?" Lex's expression was still open, so Clark forged on. 

"Do you - do you like guys? You know, like... that?" Clark waved his hands vaguely to cover the concept he couldn't quite elaborate. 

Sitting back on the couch, Lex regarded Clark with a self-deprecating smile. "Surely you'd already figured that one out... Hadn't you?" 

Lex frowned as it suddenly seemed to occur to him that, given his upbringing in Smallville, maybe Clark really wouldn't have worked it out. "Oh... Judging by the expression on your face, I take it that you hadn't." Lex sighed, all at once acutely aware of the five year age difference between himself and Clark. "Do you have a problem with that, Clark?" 

Clark shook his head emphatically. "No, Lex, it isn't that. I just... I really didn't know, but... Well, what about Victoria, and your other girlfriends?" 

"What about them?" Lex asked casually. "I like women just fine as well, Clark." 

Clark considered this. "So, you're bisexual?" 

Lex nodded, letting Clark take this on board. 

"Oh..." Clark glanced at the tall, dark-haired actor still centre stage on the TV screen and then turned back to Lex, a question in his eyes. 

A slow smile spread across Lex's face. "You can ask me, Clark." 

Flushing, Clark looked down at his hands. He was pretty sure he knew what Lex meant. "I - I can?" He thought about it for a moment and then gathered up his courage, meeting the cool blue gaze squarely. "Lex, do you think I'm sexy?" 

In response, Lex's eyes conducted a leisurely survey of the tense form sitting next to him on the couch. When he was finished Lex brought his gaze back up to Clark's face. He was still smiling. 

"Definitely," he replied. "Far more than he is." Lex nodded in the direction of the TV. 

"I... You think so?" Clark blushed hotly. "But, why?" 

"Aside from the obvious?" Lex seemed surprised that Clark was unconvinced. "It's because you're real, Clark. That's what I was trying to explain before. You don't need a stylist and the latest fashions to make you look sexy. You manage it just by being you." 

Clark drew in a startled breath. "Lex..." 

The couch cushions dipped as Lex slid closer. Then a hand reached out and carefully cupped Clark's cheek. He leaned into the touch with a pleased sounding sigh. 

"Clark, do you..." Lex hesitated. 

"Do I think you're sexy?" Clark flashed his friend a brilliant grin. "Of course I do, Lex. You're perfect. And it really doesn't have anything to do with the clothes or the cars, I promise you." 

Lex blinked, startled by the unexpected compliment. "I'm not..." 

"Yes, you are!" Clark's voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. "And I'll show you just how sexy I think you are, Lex." 

Mirroring Lex's gesture, Clark reached out and curved a broad palm around the man's smooth scalp. He stroked the hairless skin for a moment, revelling in this chance to find out exactly what it would feel like against his fingers. It was warm, soft, somehow not at all what he'd expected. A little embarrassed to be petting his friend like a cat, Clark used his hold to draw Lex closer. 

When Lex opened his mouth - probably to ask him what he thought he was doing - Clark pre-empted the question by leaning in and pressing his lips to Lex's. 

Oh God, Clark's mind clamoured at him frantically. He was kissing Lex! He chose to ignore it, instead concentrating on the tactile sensation of his mouth moving against Lex's. It was hot, sweet and totally the best kiss Clark had ever indulged in, and he really didn't care that he had only a very limited number of kisses to use for comparative purposes. He was certain this would be at the top of the list even if he did have a wider range of experiences to measure it against. 

And things only got better when Clark grew bold enough to thrust his way into the wet heat of Lex's mouth. Lex's tongue met his in a slick duel, coaxing him to explore even more deeply. 

Clark was only too happy to oblige, sucking at Lex's tongue until it slithered over his and plunged between his lips. Hard, fast and unbelievably intimate, it carried the unique taste of Lex with it as it took possession of Clark's mouth. 

Their lips fused together hungrily and they slid still closer on the couch, hands also moving in a dance of exploration. 

At first Clark was content to trace the contours of Lex's body through the close-fitting silver-grey shirt he wore. Then he realised he was really curious to know if the rest of Lex was as smooth and hairless as his scalp. His fingers blindly sought out the buttons and quickly began to undo them, exposing the pale skin underneath. 

With a sharp gasp Lex pulled his mouth free. "Clark!" he protested, his hand rising to cover Clark's, preventing him from opening the shirt any further. 

"What's wrong, Lex?" Clark gave him a puzzled look. "I thought you wanted this." 

Lex gave a rueful laugh. "Oh, I do, make no mistake, Clark." 

"Then why?" Clark frowned. 

"Isn't this happening just a little fast?" Lex tilted his head, watching Clark carefully. 

"Not for me..." Clark blushed, but met Lex's gaze with determination. 

"Are you sure about that? One minute you're eyeing up scantily clad actresses, the next you're making out with me on the couch. That's a pretty quick turnaround, Clark." Lex smiled to take the sting out of his words. 

"Just because I've been doing what everyone expected of me up 'til now, it doesn't mean I haven't wanted to do other things too, Lex," said Clark earnestly. "And I've been thinking about this - about you - a lot. I just never thought I'd actually get the chance to do anything... I know what I'm doing, what I want." 

"And that is?" Lex was sitting utterly still as he waited for Clark to answer. He needed to have it clear between them. 

"You, Lex," replied Clark, his expression clearly indicating that he thought Lex ought to have worked that out for himself. 

"Fuck, Clark..." Lex closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

"I'd like that, Lex," said Clark, his voice soft. "But that would be taking things a bit fast, so not today." 

The blue eyes opened again abruptly. "Christ, you're serious, aren't you, Clark?" 

"Never more so." Clark smiled at his friend's startled expression. "Now can I touch you?" 

"God, be my guest..." Lex's hand dropped away and Clark was free to continue unbuttoning his shirt. 

He did so quickly, not taking the chance that Lex might change his mind again. With all the buttons undone, Clark pushed the open edges apart until he could see that Lex's chest was both smooth-skinned and bare of any hair. Clark slid a hand over it, his palm ghosting across surprisingly well-defined muscles. His fingers found one darker pink nipple, circling it carefully. 

Lex shuddered at the touch, arching against Clark's hand. He slid his fingers up into Clark's hair, tangling them there and pulling until Clark leaned down so that Lex could claim his mouth again. 

Their tongues played over one another, hot and wet. As they kissed, Clark turned his attention to getting the shirt all the way off Lex. He had to extricate the other man's fingers from his hair to do it, but eventually Clark succeeded. The pale grey material slithered off, pooling around Lex's waist, where it was still tucked into his pants. 

Clark decided having all that extra skin available to touch was a good thing. Lex was warm and sleek under his hands and the strength of his arms and shoulders delighted Clark as he traced the line of Lex's muscles with his fingers. 

Freeing his mouth from Lex's again, Clark knew he just had to find out what Lex tasted like too. Lex smelt good, clean and faintly spicy, and Clark was sure his skin had to taste just as good. His lips traced a path down Lex's neck and across his shoulder. In fact, Clark's tongue caught hints of expensive soap overlaid with the salt of sweat, which was rising on Lex's skin in beads. 

Clark sucked at his collar bone, almost absurdly pleased by the reddened mark his mouth left behind. He moved down further, catching Lex's left nipple between his teeth and biting down gently. 

The moan he got in response was like nothing Clark had heard from Lex before, desperate and needy. He repeated the gesture and then moved to the other nipple. The salty skin was addictive and Clark sucked at it happily. 

Then Lex's hands were descending on his shoulders, gripping hard and dragging him away from his feast. 

"Christ, Clark, stop!" Lex gasped, his voice edged with an unfamiliar wildness. 

Eyes dark, Clark raised his head to look at his friend. 

"Why?" he asked. 

Lex laughed a little shakily. He caught hold of one of Clark's hands. With a decisive gesture he pressed it down against his crotch, letting Clark feel the heat and the hardness. "That's why." 

Fingers curled, stroking the swell of Lex's cock through his pants. 

"God, Lex..." Clark flushed as he realised what he was doing, but Lex didn't let him pull away and Clark didn't really want to anyway. He swallowed around the dryness in his throat before asking, "What...?" 

"Just your hand will be fine, Clark," said Lex, the heat in his eyes drawing Clark in. "I'm too close for anything else. Do you want to touch me?" 

"Can I?" 

Clark's fingers shook a little when Lex nodded his assent, but between them they managed to unzip Lex's pants. It allowed them to finally discard Lex's shirt completely. Then Lex lifted up enough so that Clark could tug both his pants and his boxers down to his knees. It left Clark staring down at the naked reality of Lex's cock, his eyes wide as he blushed furiously. 

"No, no hair there either," said Lex with a self-deprecating smile. 

"I'm not... that's not a bad thing, Lex, just - different," replied Clark, wondering if he could possibly embarrass himself any more. "I think it's really sexy," he added almost defiantly. Then he reached out and very carefully wrapped his hand around the swollen shaft. 

It turned out it felt quite a bit different to touching himself. Lex was circumcised and Clark had never really stopped to think about that particular difference before. But the thick cock filled his palm nicely, the smooth skin hot and slick to the touch. He slid his hand up and down several times experimentally and then realised that Lex was making strangled moans with every stroke. Apparently he was doing something right because the sounds were nothing like pain. Clark tightened his grip and began to move his hand faster. 

Lex let his head fall against the back of the couch as Clark began to jerk him off in earnest. It was going to be over in a matter of moments and, frankly, Lex didn't care. He didn't give a damn about anything, just so long as Clark - God, it was Clark, in the flesh and not just a fantasy - kept on touching him like that. 

Pre-come leaked from the tip of Lex's cock and slicked his shaft. It allowed Clark's hand to glide over the hot skin even faster and he pumped Lex hard, feeling him tense and buck up into his grasp. 

Then Lex was crying out, his breathing ragged. His hands clenched into fists as pleasure exploded through him. He squeezed his eyes closed and just concentrated on the feeling of Clark's hand taking him over the edge and pulling his orgasm from him. Lex had no idea what words spilled out of his mouth as he came, semen slicking Clark's hand and his own stomach. The sensations were intense and Lex rode them, dragging every last ounce of pleasure from the experience. 

When it was over he slumped back into the couch, feeling Clark's hand carefully petting his cock one last time. Then full lips were roaming over his face before settling on his mouth for a deep, heartfelt kiss that Lex barely felt as if he had the energy to return. 

He didn't dare open his eyes until Clark pulled away. Though one big hand remained, resting carefully on his thigh, fingers rubbing gently. Lex found he was grateful for the contact, he felt somewhat adrift. He couldn't help smiling just a little when he finally looked up to see the almost awestruck expression on Clark's face. So, the experience couldn't have been too bad for him, then. Lex reached up on impulse, brushing his thumb over the soft lips... just because he could. 

"Thank you, Clark, that was amazing," Lex said when the silence threatened to stretch too long. 

Clark seemed to relax visibly at his words. "That was okay?" he asked a little anxiously. 

"If it were any more okay I think I'd be comatose by now," said Lex with a wry grin. "It was great, and I'm not just saying that." 

With an effort, Lex pushed himself upright. "Are you okay, Clark?" 

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied, but Clark's cheeks coloured a little and he wouldn't quite meet Lex's eyes. 

It didn't take much for Lex to diagnose the problem. A quick glance down showed him that Clark still hadn't come and clearly he couldn't quite bring himself to broach the subject. Lex slid a hand into his lap, stroking the bulge of Clark's cock through his jeans. Clark groaned at the touch and Lex smiled at him. 

"Anything I can help you with there?" he offered. 

Clark just blushed even redder. 

"Come on, Clark," Lex encouraged him. "Why don't you just sit back and let me take care of that for you." 

"Lex..." 

"Shh, hold still." 

Carefully Lex pushed Clark backwards until he was sprawled against the arm of the couch, his feet still resting on the floor. The position gave Lex all the access he needed to Clark's crotch and he wasted no time in unzipping the worn jeans. 

He slid down onto the floor on his knees, kicking free of his own pants as he did so. Then he tugged until he managed to work Clark's jeans and boxers off as well. Lex licked his lips as he admired Clark's tanned skin with its light dusting of dark hair. The boy had amazingly strong thighs and Lex ran his hands over them appreciatively. 

Clark shuddered at the touch and Lex turned his attention to the thick, uncut cock that rested against Clark's taut stomach. It was fully erect, the foreskin pulled back from the head. Lex had only intended to use his hands on Clark, but now he just couldn't resist the idea of sucking him off instead. 

He glanced up at Clark who was watching him out of heavy-lidded eyes. "Do you trust me?" Lex asked. 

"Christ, yes..." Clark breathed in response. 

Lex flashed him a quick grin. 

"Good," he said, then leaned forward and closed his mouth over the head of Clark's cock. 

Clark almost levitated off the couch as Lex's hot, wet mouth engulfed him. He scrabbled for something to grab hold of, but thought better of it. He didn't want to break anything by accident. Eventually he settled on curling his fingers tight into his palms, the nails digging in hard. He'd never felt anything like it. It was amazing... and it was Lex. That realisation had Clark's hips coming up off the couch again, forcing his cock further into Lex's mouth. 

Lex didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he relaxed his throat, letting the thick shaft slide deeper. He moved his mouth over the slick length, letting his tongue taste Clark as he drew back and then swallowed him to the root again. 

It quickly became obvious that Clark wasn't going to last long, his hips were moving convulsively and he was moaning steadily. Lex let his hands drift over the taut stomach, one slipping lower to cup the heavy balls, squeezing carefully. 

That was all it took. Clark groaned out Lex's name and arched off the couch, coming hard. 

Lex kept swallowing around Clark's cock, feeling his mouth fill with the hot spurts of come. He managed to swallow most of it, but a little spilled over, trickling down his chin as he let Clark ride out his orgasm. 

While his hands smoothed over Clark's skin, carefully gentling him, Lex felt an entirely unfamiliar tenderness towards the boy taking root inside him. Though he would sooner cut out his tongue than admit it aloud. Somehow, Clark's easy trust and open affection got under Lex's skin in a way he rarely, if ever, allowed, consistently enticing Lex to break every rule he had always applied to his personal relationships. It was a sobering thought to realise just how much power over him that gave Clark, should he ever choose to use it. 

Eventually, totally wrung out, Clark flopped back on the couch, his limbs in a boneless sprawl. 

Releasing the now lax cock from his mouth, Lex reached up and wiped the stray traces of come from his face with his hand. As he raised his fingers to his lips to lick them clean he realised he was the focus of a pair of sleepy hazel eyes. 

On a whim, he offered his hand to Clark instead. The boy looked startled, but then leaned forward and sucked Lex's fingers into his mouth, cleaning them with his tongue. When he was done, Clark released them with an audible pop. He looked well pleased with himself. 

Lex carefully eased up off his knees, dropping down onto the couch at Clark's side. His expression was guarded as he watched Clark sit up and run a hand through his tousled hair. 

"Are you still okay?" Lex asked eventually. 

Clark dropped his gaze, but after a moment he nodded. "Yeah, still good. Lex, that was... You didn't have to do that." 

"No, I didn't have to." Lex ventured a smile. "But, I wanted to." 

"I liked it," said Clark, his voice barely above a whisper. "I think, I think I'd like to do that for you... sometime, soon," he added shyly. 

"Whenever you're ready, not before." Lex reached across and brushed a chaste kiss over Clark's lips. "And, Clark..." 

"Yeah?" 

"You are definitely sexier than any of those guys on TV." 

Clark flashed Lex his most brilliant smile as he slid an arm around his waist, pulling him in close to his side. "Did you ever doubt it?" he asked teasingly. 

He was both relieved and pleased when Lex broke into his all too rare genuine laughter. And he was even happier when Lex covered his grinning mouth with his own and proceeded to kiss him breathless. 

Looking equally pleased when he finally let Clark go, Lex replied, "Not for a second, Clark."


End file.
